Unforgettable Memory
by scaltra serpente
Summary: what really happened TYL when bayakuran got all of the arcobaleno's pacifiers? how could he got the mist pacifier and what happened to the varia, especially bel after mammon died? found out! :D


Finally, another mammon x bel fiction from me \(^v^)/

i still believe that mammon is a girl, so this is **NOT** a YAOI story...

bel : hurry up peasant, the prince is ready to read his fic

scaltra : okay okay! gee, would you mind mammon?

mammon : scaltra don't own katekyo hitman reborn, it belonged to akira amano. she only own the plot

scaltra : oh! and this fic is especially made for my reviewer **Yume No Amai **:D ENJOY! XDXD

* * *

Ten years had passed yet she never changed. She still looked the same. She still had that thing that made me fell in love with her. And I never realized that this day would finally came

**-flash back-**

Everything seemed normal to me that morning. I woke up and brush my teeth, changed into my usual varia uniform and brush my teeth until it was sparkling. I went out from my room and headed to the dining room. I saw the boss half sleeping like usual, the shark yelled out loud about everything as usual, the gay that was cooking and mumbling about something like "we should have painted our mansion with pink color" or something else, the idiot was standing behind the boss, still looking like an idiot, and her… she was counting her money like usual, those tiny little hands of hers flipping those 100 euro bills, her triangle shaped mouth was mumbling "mu, mu" while counting her money, I know that I can't see her eyes, but I'm sure her eyes were sparkling like diamond sawing those money. I like her. No, I love her. Everything about her was so cute, especially her covered eyes. Just like mine.

"if you still want to stare at me for another minute it'll cost you 10 euro" she said, driving me back to sanity

"ushishishi then I'll need to withdraw my savings to pay you"

"like you even have one"

"shishi you know me too well mammon". I sat on an empty chair beside her like usual, peeking her form the corner of me eyes

"breakfast is ready~" the gay giggled from the kitchen, he brought 6 plates of french toast and 6 different drinks. Boss had his wine like usual, shark had water, the gay had tea, the idiot had coffee, I had green tea and mammon had milk just like a baby right? Shishi. Anyways, we ate then do our activities like usual. There haven't been any missions since yesterday, so we could relax a little.

We were having our time when suddenly a massive explosive happened at our mansion. Security alarm echoed all over the mansion. We hurried ran to the explosion source and we saw millifiore army were attacking us. We've been caught unguarded. Without knowing what were they up to we attack them back. All of us, including the boss. Even though their number overwhelmed us, but we are stronger. So, it wasn't a big deal.

We almost finished all of them when byakuran, the millifiore boss came from behind us and attacked us. We couldn't do a thing when he grabbed mammon and held her as a prisoner.

"h-help me boss" that was her last word before byakuran sliced her throat and took her pacifier with him.

I immediately ran towards the dying mammon and hugged her, put her on my lap, "mammon! Hang in there!"

She slowly opened her eyes (I knew it even though I couldn't saw it), "b-bel" she coughed and spilled blood out from her mouth

"don't talk! You'll be just fine! Just hang in there for a little longer! I'm sure lussuria can heal you with his animal box!". I looked at her dying. She was so fragile like porcelain. I was cold-sweated. It felt like the world was spinning around and around. Spinning faster every seconds

"b-bel… i… I don't think… I'll… *cough* make it…"

"don't you dare talk like that, baby! You'll make it! hurry up you idiot gay!". Lussuria opened his animal box and did his best

"i-I'm sorry bel…" tears flew out from under her hood and wet her cheeks. Tears also flew out from mine. I can't stand looking at her condition, but I can't stand it either if I lost her.

"mammon don't-" I can't finish my sentence. I sobbed hard. It felt so hard to breath.

She raised her hand and touched my cheek, I held her hand, "mammon, please. Please don't leave me…"

"bel… I love you…". She said it. those sentence that should've flew out from my mouth. She said it. those words were like symphony to me.

"i… I also-" before I managed to finish my sentence her hand dropped from my cheek and hit the ground hard.

My eyes got widen, "mammon?" I said, almost whispering. "hey mammon, wake up". No answer.

Everybody was circling me after they dealt with millifiore. Their eyes full of sympathy.

"quit playing dead okay". still, no answer. "I beg you mammon. Open your eyes." No answer, and there were no sign of her breathing.

Tears build up in my eyes, went out from my eyes slowly and led their own way to the ground. My hands were shaking, my whole body was shaking. Slowly I led my hand to her cheek. I could still felt tear trail on her cheek. It hadn't been that long and now… now she's gone. She's gone forever.

I hugged her tightly. So tight that I almost squeezed her.

From behind me, lussuria put his hand on my shoulder, "bel-chan…". His voice was full of sympathy.

"why?" I put her on the ground. I turn around and grab lussuria by his shirt collar and pull him to the air, "why didn't you help her!" I yelled at him.

"VOI! Bel!" squalo yelled

"why! You said that your box animal can heal any wound! Why can't it save mammon!" I yelled. I was frustrated. Sadness, hatred, anger mixed into this one horrible feeling.

"I've done my best bel-chan… I'm sorry"

"you!" I punched him hard on his face

"VOI! Bel! Stop it!"squalo grabbed me from behind. Lussuria fell to the ground.

"let me go squalo! I have to give him a lesson! He didn't know how important mammon is to me!" I rebelled. Still trying to punch lussuria. Suddenly the boss fired his gun to the air. All eyes were on him.

"we will give her a proper funeral. So shut the crap out of you trash". He went back to his office

"che! Let me go shark". I hold mammon for the last time. Hugging her like I won't be able to hug her anymore… because, I won't be able to…

Three days later the proper funeral that the boss had promised implemented. I hate this sight. All people wore black, their faces showing sympathy and sadness. But none of them know mammon as well as we, the varia knew. No, as I do. Not even the arcobalenos. I maybe didn't know what mammon looked like when she hadn't been cursed yet, but I know what she feels inside.

Vongola, Cavallone and other small mafia family that had relationship with vongola came. Mammon's still alive arcobaleno buddy came too. I heard that some of them are dead, but I never thought that her time would come this soon.

"oy, don't be so sad". I looked at the voice source which was no other than smokin' bomb hayato

"shut up peasant. You don't know how I feel" I looked back at mammon's coffin

"I knew" once again I looked at him. "when I was 10, my mom died in front of my face. I couldn't even do a thing when I saw her drowning."

"… I'm sorry"

"don't mention it. hey, you know?" I stared t him, waiting him to finished his sentence, "it's weird seeing you without your maniac grin"

I smiled, "… I think I won't do it for a while… I might won't be able to do it anymore". He stared at me, cigarette almost fell from his lips, "don't be that shocked. It's not like the world is going to end if I didn't grin. You see… after all she is the reason I laughed everyday… no, she WAS the reason I laugh everyday."

"you're in love with her… didn't you?"

"yes. And now I won't be able to see her. I'm sorry, please leave me alone". He looked at me and left.

It's finally the coffin closing time, I couldn't saw her anymore now. Feeling so desperate it brought back memories when she first came to the varia. It was raining hard that night. We were having dinner when suddenly we heard knocking on the door and lussuria rushed to the door to open it up.

"kyaa~ what a cute baaaby~" he said not long after he opened the door. All of us immediately went to the door to saw what happen, and that's when I saw her. She was so little and soaked wet, "let me join you and I'll surely serve you well" she said….

**-end of flas back-**

A week had passed since that day. I was still shocked. She left me. She left me and I haven't answer her feelings yet. _"bel… I love you"_ those four words still echoed I my ears like it was just said yesterday. It had been a tiring week. Everyone looked at me with sympathy, they treated me nicely. I wasn't be able to laugh, grin, or even laugh for the whole week. I'm tired, depressed, frustrated.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Fell asleep. I was dreaming. I was on an endless beautiful flower garden. I looked around until a very bright light shine at one place, slowly fading away. Behind those light I saw her. I saw mammon floating there.

"still looking as pathetic as ever bel" she said

"mammon? Is that really you?" I tried to reach her

"of course I am. If you want to touch me you have to pay by the way"

I smiled, "shishishi you didn't changed a bit"

She floated towards me "you shouldn't do stupid things like not laughing you know. I like you better when you smile"

"I can't. you're the reason I smiled everyday. Without you I can't do it. so please, come home with me mammon" I lure my hand to her

"I want to, but I can't"

"why mammon? What's wrong?"

"I'm dead, remember? We live in a whole different world now"

Tears started to fall from my eyes "don't say that. I still can see you here. I can touch you. You-". I touched her hand, "you're… cold…"

"of course. I'm dead. No blood flowing, no heartbeats. Nothing."

"but- but I thought you…"

"bel…" she hold my cheeks with her cold hands and kissed me on the lips, when our kiss broke she looked at me right into my eyes. "bel, please be your old self once again. Please laugh, please be happy, please grin. And the most important… please live. Please live for me. Take my part and live happily"

"mammon…" she started to shine. She looked like an angle in front of those light. "mammon what's happening?"

"mu, I think my time have arrived. I don't have much time left"

"mammon… no. don't leave me for the second time"

"bel… promise me that you'll be your old self and live for me okay? can you do that for me"

"I promise…"

She smiled, "I love you bel"

"I love you too mammon"

"I know".

I woke up. My cheeks and lips felt warm. Tears started flowing from my eyes. I cried out loud. I yelled, I scream. I cried until I'm tired and fell asleep.

The next day I woke up and found my self screwed. But, I've promised mammon to live like normal for her. I'll be my old self once again for her. I changed into another pair of varia uniform and went out.

"good morning bel-chan, how do you feel today?"

"good as new, gay. Shishishi". All eyes were on me when I laughed. Some of them looked happy, some of them looked annoyed.

"VOI! We've got mammon's replacement as the varia mist!" the shark yelled.

I looked at the new mist. It was a young green haired boy.

"hey there" he said monotone.

He looked at me, "what's your name?"

"belphegor"

"since you're older then me I'll call you bel-senpai" monotone

"hey! It's bel ouji-sama for you peasant!"

"oh, so we have a poser prince here "monotone

"_this brat! _I'll kill you brat! Shishishi"

"ohno I'm going to be killed by a poser prince" monotone

"since you're younger than me you have to wear this" I smashed a huge black frog hat to his head. It looked like the one that always sat on mammon's hat.

"okay then" monotone

"shishishi"

Maybe you're gone now. Maybe there is your replacement now. Maybe your presence will someday gone. Maybe I will forget your voice soon. But whatever might happen next, you'll always be in my heart. My one and only lover, Mammon.

-THE END-

* * *

and it's the end of it. i cried on my own fic, i'm pathetic TT^TT

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
